


Rings

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Yaoi, and the robin mask, and the shady purple hat, new mandarin, non-con, not the one with the green costume, the one with a tuxedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Rings

Tony sips his coffee, his eight one, and look by the window. He jumps when the door of his lab violently opens. 

\- Tony! How many hours have you worked? Asks Steve, scowling him. 

\- Hum… a couple? Answered Stark. 

\- Really? Jarvis? 

\- Actually it has been 9 hours and fifty minutes. Answered JARVIS. 

\- Tony! 

\- But the city needs it! 

\- Drinking that much coffee is not good for you! 

\- Yes, mom. 

\- What am I going to do with you? If there’s an attack right now, you won’t be in shape. 

\- You underestimate me, cap. And I told you, New York needs it, it’s a mess since Dormammu’s attack. 

\- I know… 

\- You’re cute worrying for me thought. 

Steve rolls his eyes and pulls the genius out of his lab. Tony finally complies and takes a shower before crashing into his bed. 

Tony’s groans when he’s woken up by the alarm of the tower, great, it’s the middle of the night. He jumps out of bed when he hears Hank shouting. He walks and puts his armor on, gets out his bedroom and receives Steve in the face. The two heroes fall harshly on the ground. Tony hears Captain’s America bone crack and a painful moan. He put Steve aside and looks at their aggressor, it’s the Mandarin. The villain has his tuxedo suit and his black hairs float in the airflow while his colorful rings almost blind Stark. 

\- Hey! Mandarin! How I didn’t miss you! Said Stark before shooting the Asian. 

The villain disappears, it was an illusion, but Tony knows he’s near. He turns around and gets Steve to the infirmary and grabs Janet lying on the ground, who’s also put in the infirmary, on top of Steve. Iron Man goes back to the villain and attacks him with his laser beam, again it’s an illusion. Tony sighs and asks JARVIS to scan the building. He notices his lab is being assaulted. He dashes toward his laboratory and find the Mandarin plunging his rings in his panel control and clearly trying to hack his system. He tackles the Asian and the Mandarin shouts of rage. The villain uses one of his rings and electrocutes the hero, badly. Stark whimpers and back off the villain to get his senses back, before rolling on the ground at the explosion, well, exploding, in his lab. Tony uses his sensor to track the Asian in all the smoke. He finally sees him, but even before he can attack the Mandarin, his armor fails… 

\- JARVIS! JARVIS! What’s happening? Ask Tony, trying to get out his inanimate armour. 

The amour is lifts off the ground and Tony faces MODOK. 

\- My superior intelligence has shut your armour, if you are asking yourself Stark. Answered the giant headed thing. 

Tony hears the Mandarin chuckles and orders in mandarin to his troop to take him. 

\------------------------ 

Tony sighs of exasperation and relief when his armour is removed. He’s violently pulled out, attached, and blindfolded. a bag is put over his head, and he's in a cell, shackled. Okay, they really don’t want him to get out. He hears a guard grunts and pulls a wooden chair. Good, he’s watched over. He sighs again. After a moment, his thigh begins to itch and he tries moving and contorts in lot of direction to get rid of it, but the guard shouts at him and kicks him in the chest, just under his heart. Stark moans in pain and stop moving. He gets his breath back and tries to mentally sooth the pain. Right now, he feels really vulnerable, and really bored. He tries to listen to the conversation outside, but his Mandarin is a bit rusty so he only catches bit and words. 

Unfortunately for him he stays attached in his cell for 8 days. The guards come to feed Tony by pulling the bag of tissue on his head and shove food down his throat. It’s mainly white rice and some shady tasting shrimps, and he notices the more he moved that day, the less food he has. They let him go to the bathroom one time a day, in the morning and that’s it. On the eight day, he’s weak, he’s sleepy, he’s anxious, he’s depressed, it makes him remembers Vietnam, but with less mechanics. His clothes reek with urine now, from the first two days he had to stay.He almost groans of happiness when he hears the cell opens, it mean food. The bag is lift and he opens almost instinctively his mouth. The rice is put in his mouth, and Tony feels a lot of heavy rings scraping his teeth. 

\- Grah, hey, ho. You finally come see me after eight day, asshole. Said Tony, trying to talk while munching the precious food. 

\- Mister Stark, firstly, you are on my ship and I come whenever I want, secondly, I could stop feeding you right now for your slight insolence and thirdly I finally have use for you. Said the honeyed tone of the Mandarin. 

\- Sorry. Give me rice now. What do you want? 

\- Now that I suitably excluded the Avengers from rescuing you, for a while, I’ll give you a little more… liberty and you’ll work for me. 

\- Depends for what. 

\- I think you know. 

\- If I refused? 

\- I let you here; muscular atrophy will have the best of you, diseases, infections, pressure ulcers… And of course the hunger… Having you alive working for me is as good as your dead body for me, it will just be longer for certain of my weapons. But it’s worth it; I’ll drink liquor in your skull and have a magnificent necklace of your heart. 

\- … What a poet you are. Okay, I’ll make your weapons, just let me… Auurg! 

Tony enthusiasm makes him falls off the bed and he falls on his shoulder. The acute pain makes his sees white for a slight second. The Mandarin chuckles and makes him sit. He feeds him all his food before liberating his legs and conducting him somewhere. The super-hero smell some odor, mostly metal and rust, then he enters a room, he hears heavy doors being pulled, the metal scraping the ground and the tissue bag is remove violently, pulling hairs in the process and the fold on his eyes is removed. He cries out and the too intense light in his eyes. He finally gets used a bit to the light and look in the eyes of his nemesis. The Mandarin smirks and points him a table with various finished and unfinished weapons. 

\- What do you want me to do? Said Stark, rubbing his face. 

\- A plasma gun. Answered the villain. 

\- Just that? 

\- The most powerful one the one that can go through adamantium. 

Tony frowns and sights before sitting on the table. He requests a glass of water and begins to work. He’s tired, his concentration is all over the place, but he manages to get some piece together, after hours, he puts the plasma, after another hours, he gets up to try it and sees some of the guards sleeping and other, really impatient. He targets a piece of metal and shoot. He curses when the gun makes sparkle and almost explodes. At least, the piece of metal he was shooting has been obliterated. He fixes the gun and shoot it again, before and writes note of the amelioration, the gun is rip off his hands plus his note. Tony sighs, he doesn’t have his note to do the gun again, and he’s too tired to try and remembers it. But he does, because he’s a bit in a situation of life and death. 

A guard with a lot of medals comes in and with a heavy accent asks him to make a plasma sword. Tony sighs, the Mandarin could do these weapons himself, but maybe he’s too busy laughing his ass off to the capitalists. He begins the sword, very slowly, too slowly. Some guards grab him after two hours, blindfold him and drag him. Stark hears door after doors opening and he smells bleach, some cleansing odor. He’s in an infirmary, well he assumes. He’s sit on a comfy chair and the bleach odor begins to burn his nose’s hairs. 

\- Stark, I heard you seem to be sick. A checkup wouldn’t hurt you. Said the Mandarin. 

\- I thought you didn’t mind if I was dead? Answered the hero. 

\- Yes, indeed, but I just want to be sure of what you have, to write it on the post-mortem cards. 

\- If you found out I have something, what will you do? 

\- Depending of what it is, I’ll let you die or I’ll cure you. 

\- Cure me? 

\- You are currently a bit too slow to my taste. 

The hero tries to remove the fold, but the Asian slaps his hand and makes his lay on the long comfy chair he was on. 

\- Now, now, Stark, I will take your blood, follow by a thoracic scan. Said the Mandarin. 

Tony hiss when he feels the needle entering his arm. He waits patiently and sighs of relief when the needle is removes. Then he let himself place for the scan on a metal table. He tries to not move in the scan, but he’s all itchy, he hasn’t taken a shower since he’s on the ship nor change clothes. 

\- You’ll let me take a shower after? Ask Stark. 

\- Gladly, you smell like a stray dog. Answered the villain. 

The scan is over and Tony is conduct somewhere. He removes his fold when the Mandarin closes the door behind him. A shower! The compartment is illuminating with a golden halo, in his mind. He removes his clothes and jumps in the shower cabin. The water runs and Tony almost melt with it. He sits on the bottom of the shower and stay there. His muscles relax, but his brain activate. He thinks of a plan to escape. He couldn’t see what was in the infirmary with the fold, but he needs to put the Mandarin out to play with scanner or some stuff. Maybe he could stab the villain with a scalpel, or electrocute him. Where’s his armour, they must have taken it and try to clone it. The hero gets up and search for a soap, he scrubs his body from crusts that has formed. There’s even shampoo, how nice! 

Tony jumps when he hears the door opens, but shampoo get in his eyes and he can’t see and defend himself properly. A hand full of rings grabs him and pulls him out the shower, naked, with shampoo in his eyes. Tony shouts all the insults he knows while rubbing his eye and falls flat on a sofa. 

\- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! 

\- Mister Stark, your armour is absolutely marvelous. My army will strike any enemies in my path. Finally, Iron Man will be equaled. Said the Mandarin. 

Tony loses his breath when the Asian crushes his knee on his back, he loses his breath. He’s still very aware he’s naked and searches around for something to hide himself from his nemesis. 

\- You pull me out the shower to tell me that…?? Asks Tony scrambling around to hide. 

\- Yes. I decide how long your shower is. Answered the villain. 

Stark mumbles insults behind the sofa, the only real place to hide, and looks at the Mandarin. The villain makes him a sign to approach, but Tony shakes his head. He jumps when he feels the hand full of ring on his mouth. God damn! Since when the Mandarin has been that good with his illusion rings!? His eyes are folded again and he writhes and struggles in the villain’s grip. He doesn’t have patience anymore, he wants to fuck off this place right now, go home. He didn’t have only rice, he had a nice place to sleep, he could freaking shower in peace! However the Asian is stronger than him.

Tony is pushed on the sofa and he kicks his legs on the villain’s torso trying to get him off. 

\- What kind of sick experiment are you going to do, Mandarin! Take my blood, take my brain, TAKE MY HEART! I’M A TWO HAIR OF JUST... OF JUST… 

\- Oh, where’s the confident Iron Man that promised me his metal fist in my visage each time we cross? Now it’s struggling Tony Stark in my grip. Did I brush your limit? Will I be able to break you? Or even better, take your sanity? If yes, I’ll eat it on a silver plate. 

Tony shouts with rage and struggles like a demon in his grip. He, unfortunately, finally gives in. He doesn’t have the strength, simple like that. He knows that the Mandarin isn’t the most patient man on Earth either and unless a miracle happens, he can’t be alone in a room without being attached for two minutes. He also has no fucking idea where his armor is and it seems there’s a group of guards in every room. He’s a goddamn damsel in distress and it’s hard to swallow. 

\- Mister Stark, you can call me Khan. Said the Mandarin. 

\- What for? You’ll call me in the night soaking in the bathtub to tell me your day? Responded Tony. 

The Mandarin chuckles darkly. He pulls the hero’s hairs and puts his hand on his crotch. Tony gasps loudly and struggle again. 

\- Why would y-you even do t-that!!? Stutters Tony. 

\- Why not? Answered the Asian. 

Stark shouts all the insults he knows and tries to shove the villain from him. Then he shouts menacingly about biting off certain part of his body, snapping his neck and kicking him in the groin with the force of the Hulk. However, the menaces fell in deaf ears and the Mandarin manages to turn him on his stomach, his face in the cushion of the sofa and his hips held in the air. He tries to kick the legs of his nemesis, no uses and soon enough, his legs are attached together. He shivers with disgust when he feels the metal of the rings brush his back before the fingertips. The hero bites the sofa and tries to contain his sound either of disgust or rage. He clutches his fingers on the cushion, his arm of not much use. He knows that the Asian is only taking his time to piss him off more. Tony groans of pain when the villain shoves two fingers inside him. 

\- I thought you would be looser than that. Said the Asian. 

\- What does that mean? Asked Tony while trying to move his hips to adjust. 

\- Everyone is pretty sure you have a relationship with Captain America, or a member of your hero team for a couple of beers. It rather seems it is untrue. 

Tony groans again when the villain twists his fingers. He pulls them out slowly and the hero sighs of relief. Stark tries to swallow his pride for what is to come; his dignity was thrown out the window when the Mandarin touched him. He gulps when he feels the villain’s cock nudging his entrance, he thanks some divine entity because he has used lube, but he moans of pain when the Mandarin begins an inexorable, intense push. He groans while biting the cushion when it stops pushing, and does it again when the cock begins to pull out. He sweats profusely and the light of his heart passes through the fold because of the blood being pumped so hard and fast. 

The hero breathes fast and tries to concentrate on something else than the painful pounding in his ass. The Mandarin accelerates the pace. Stark pants and his blindfold begins to get humid. He groans silently and squirms to get out the grip, but unfortunately, it fails and the villain slams harder. When the Mandarin accelerates even more, the pain is at the limit of intolerable and Tony curses and insults. The villain slams his head so hard in the sofa, he hits the wooden base, and it makes him dizzy and his nose his bleeding. He shakily moans from the pain when the cock inside him goes to its deepest. He mumbles curses under his breath and can’t stop. It’s a good exteriorization for the pain. The villain completely pulls out and pulls his hairs at the same time. Tony falls harshly on the ground, on his painful arse and groans with pain while rolling in fetus position. The Mandarin uses one of his rings to electrocute the hero and Tony cries out, the electricity makes him jolt in the air. He sits and looks at the villain, waiting for an explanation. The explanation is a cock in his face. 

-I’MA BITE IT OFF AND SPIT YOUR GLANS IN YOUR FACE! I’M GOING TO SHRED YOUR BALLS WITH MY TEETH..!! 

Tony is cut in his menace by another jolt of electricity. 

\- You cannot fight nor threaten me. Am I the first one to put you on your knees? I would be honored. However, if you want to continue your journey alive, use your saliva for other matters. Said the Asian. 

Stark is at the brink of throwing a tantrum, but he swallows his rage, and notices he doesn’t have that much saliva left in his mouth. He looks at the erect members at two centimeters of his eyes and curls his lips before putting his lips on the glans. He sucks softly then passes his mouth on the head and almost pukes from the salty taste it has, from his fluids and the villain’s. He shoves it down his throat to not have to taste the precum. He bobs his head a bit and removes the cock from his mouth to spit aside. He puts his hand on the base and is seriously tempt to twist the ball until they explode because of the pressure inside. He get his mouth back on the head and pinches himself to not bite it off like he said he would and pinches again when he’s at the base. The Mandarin slams his head behind his head and his lips touch the skin on his hips, he chokes because he was unprepared and because of the flood of cum that assaults his throat. Tony gets the cock out his mouth and pukes beside. His spasms last for a long two minutes. 

\- Thank you. You have one last useful use. Now, I’ll let you to the good care of MODOK. Said the Mandarin. 

The Asian turns around and Stark detaches his legs to run after his nemesis. 

\- Mandarin! MANDARIN! 

The villain doesn’t turn around. Tony has to get him; he has to fucking punch his face. 

-KHAN! 

The Mandarin turns around with a face of contentment and stops Tony’s punch easily. 

\- Predictable. If it can give you a bit of hope, American, the Avengers are near. Perhaps it will be too late when they found you. 

The Mandarin electrocutes the hero and the jolt was so strong, the hero falls on the ground unconscious. 

\---------------------- 

Tony shouts out of pain when MODOK proceed to cut a wire. He won’t have much time to live after it’s out. However, people have already tried to remove his heart, so he puts some security measures, but MODOK is passing them all, and it’s painful. It has been around half an hour the villain is trying to get the precious piece of material out. Tony has been fixing his amour from the time he entered the room. MODOK while taking his time to get the heart out explained that the Mandarin planned of attacking SHIELD and stole information to blackmail so many people. 

Stark’s breath hitched when another wire is cut. He looks at his armor again. He’ll have to work on telepathy next time. He makes a loud sighs of relief when MODOK is called on the dock. His sweat blinds his eyes and he feels cold. He hears a whisper in his ear, he tries to listen to it… 

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! 

\- TONY! What the hell! You want me to get busted! Said the Wasp. 

\- S’rry, just happy to hear you… 

\- Are you crying? God, Tony, don’t worry. All the team is here. Does your amour have a password? I’m going to wear it and get you out of here. 

\- It’s… dontforget2003… 

\- What? 

\- What? 

\- Okay, then. 

Stark looks at his armor turning on. He hears Janet struggle with the functionality inside, but she gets him out his shackles and doesn’t make any commentary over his nakedness. She takes him in her arms and runs out before flying in the sky. 

\- Whoa! It’s fast! Said Janet, in awe. 

When the Wasp puts Tony on the ground, in one of SHIELD’s ship, he acts casual, naked, but casual and Fury rolls his eyes. 

\- Here, a pair of pants for Stark. IS THE GODDMAN MISSION OVER ROGERS? Yell Fury in the micro. 

\- Soon. Tony’s okay? Asks Steve. 

\- Yes. 

\- Good. 

\------------------------- 

Tony looks at his armors destroyed in his lab. He doesn’t feel like repairing them. 

\- Hey. 

Tony waves at Steve. 

\- You okay? Ask the blond. 

\- So, so. Answered Stark. 

\- What happened? 

\- Stuff. 

\- Tony. 

\- I’ll talk to you later. I have to repair things and gizmos… 

Steve sighs loudly and gets out the lab. Tony sighs as well; he has to repair himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
